Mystic SPD
by M.L.Edwards
Summary: As the name suggest a team up for S.P.D with Mystic Force. It is also my take on a team up that should have happened. The enemies of both S.P.D and Mystic Force team up after multiple defats by their respective teams. The two teams of rangers must put aside their differences to team up and stop the threat. It's my first attempt at a Power Rangers story. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first try at a Power Rangers story so all reviews and comments will be received gratefully. Thank you. Ok legal stuff out of the way I don't own Power Rangers all copyright is held by Saban. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. This story will be the S.P.D Mystic Force team up that didn't happen. The story takes place after Nick/Bowen finds out who his parents are.

* * *

 **Briarwood, The Rock Emporium Record Shop. Interior, 2006. Mystic Force segment.**

Xander Bly the green mystic force ranger was bored; he was alone as the others had rushed off to get something. The Australian teenager was tall and of slim build had brown hair, brown eyes under his purple uniform shirt he wore a green top with different shades of green lines forming a checker effect on the cotton, it was worn with a pair of jeans and green converse. His morpher was clipped onto the side of his jeans hidden by not only his shirt but stored inside a pouch. The shop was empty; the team were still reeling from finding out the truth about Nick\Bowen. As well as Koragg who is Leanbow Nick/Bowen's father. Xander in an attempt to occupy himself tugged a comic from the case and dropped into one of the seats that were scattered around. He began muttering how bad his birthday had been, his friends had forgotten. The attacks were becoming more frequent since the ten terrors had shown up. He knew though he and his friends wouldn't have it any other way they were there to protect the city of Briarwood. He got lost while reading the comic when Chip Thorne full name Charlie, the yellow mystic force ranger poked his head into the shop.

"Hey Xander!" He yelled.

Xander who had been used to the stillness of the silent shop jumped up from the chair. He stood there hyperventilating.

"Chip, you almost gave me a heart attack." He told him with his hand tightly gripping the seat armrest, to keep himself upright. The ginger haired teen grinned, he was always upbeat and optimistic.

"Come on, you're needed at Rootcore." Xander sighed walked away from the chair and placed the comic back in its place on the shelve. The two teenagers walked casually towards the huge tree that stood opposite the record shop. With a final glance over their shoulders Chip and Xander walked though it being enveloped in a bright golden light passing through to the magical realm their city outfits changed to a dark brown leather waistcoat with yellow detailing on Chip's and green detailing on Xander's their cloaks hung across their shoulders stopping at about ankle length, gantlets encased their forearms mirroring the detailing on the boy's waistcoats under them the base was just a white tee-shirt black trousers and boots finished the outfit. They headed to the command centre. For them was a hollowed out tree built by Udonna after the end of the great battle. They headed inside via the huge wooden dragon's head.

 **Rootcore interior.**

They entered to find it in complete darkness. It was so dark that Xander couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

"Err, Chip what's going on?"

Just after he spoke the lights were turned all the way up, revelling everyone. Darggeron, Udonna, Madison, Vida and Nick. They all rushed down as they were standing on the upper balcony. He was pulled into hugs and yelling of.

"Happy birthday, Xander!" A cake stood on the circular table the icing was a bright green, even the candles were green. He smiled, they didn't forget.

"Thanks guys.". They partied…

In the underworld the terrors were planning something huge.

* * *

Well that's chapter one done and dusted. As always reviews and comments will be great.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first try at a Power Rangers story so all reviews and comments will be received gratefully. Thank you. Ok legal stuff out of the way I don't own Power Rangers all copyright is held by Saban. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. This story will be the S.P.D Mystic Force team up that didn't happen. The story takes place after Nick/Bowen finds out who his parents are.

* * *

 **S.P.D Command Base NewTech City 15 years into the future.**

Bridge the green S.P.D ranger dashed along the base's corridors heading for the central command hub. He nearly knocked Sky the Blue S.P.D ranger off his feet.

"Hey watch were you're going Bridge!" He yelled back at him.

"Sorry Sky. Urgent message for the Commander, can't stay gotta go." He panted. With that he continued on his way. When he finally reached the central hub he was completely out of breath from running for so fast for so long. Breathing heavily he presented the message to the commander who read it. He began looking puzzled.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Bridge asked once he was able to speak again. His cheeks a bright red.

"I'm not sure cadet Bridge, but i'm sure we'll find out." Confused by his commander's words Bridge salutes and laves. He walks slowly towards the barracks, his head filled with different thoughts and emotions what was going on?

Little did the S.P.D rangers know that everything was gonna change who or why they didn't know but they would soon find out. Why was there were very little for them to do? Bridge thought that he should be grateful that he has this much free time. But he preferred being out there in the field doing what he being trained to do.

* * *

I know this is really short, but I don't know how to move it along I haven't seen S.P.D in a long time. But it's not long now till the world of S.P.D and the magical realms of Mystic Force meet.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first try at a Power Rangers story so all reviews and comments will be received gratefully. Thank you. Ok legal stuff out of the way I don't own Power Rangers all copyright is held by Saban. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. This story will be the S.P.D Mystic Force team up that didn't happen. The story takes place after Nick/Bowen finds out who his parents are.

* * *

 **The Lower Sanctum below Briarwood.**

The terrors stood around the huge underground cavern was silent, the tension heavy.

"Time after time those children have beaten us."

Sculpin begins to laugh to himself, the talking died down.

"To beat the rangers we will have to get outside help." He stated, he cast a spell that allowed him to see different worlds and the world of NewTech City 15 years into earth's future, the enemy of the S.P.D rangers General Benaag looked promising. In a bright flash of light the General stood before the terror a little dazed.

"What's going on here?" He demanded looking round.

"I am Sculpin, one of the ten terrors. I have brought you here to help us bring down the power rangers."General Benaag began to pay full attention.

"Just like us, I know you'er had trouble dealing with taking down the team of rangers that your world have. We will have more success if we work together. Then we will destroy not only the rangers but their worlds with them."

Both S.P.D and Mystic Force will have no idea whats coming their way.

 **S.P.D Academy training centre. The Rangers lounge**

A different spell had sought the S.P.D five rangers. After taking down Malick Sky and the others were just blowing off some steam. When Bridge felt something change with in the room, when a bright light cut off their vision. Then everything faded to black.

 **The forest around Rootcore.**

They came to in the middle of a forest, getting up they looked around them. Trying to regain their baerings.

"Where are we?" Bridge asked.

"I don't know Bridge." Jack replied.

"I think that we try to contact Commander Cruger." Sky suggested.

"Good plan Sky." Jack said, the two had put aside their tensions about Jack being the red ranger for B squad was history between them now Sky had accepted that he was the blue ranger. Jack pulled his morpher from it's hold and activated the communicator.

"Jack to Commander Cruger. Come in sir."

Z looked around her. She noticed how beautiful it was, she pointed this out to Sidney the two girls just kept silent as they watched how the sunlight filtered down though the huge trees that surrounded them. The cool air that gently blowing though.

They snapped out of it once Jack was done talking with the commander.

"Jack, did you manage to get contact with S.P.D?" Sidney asked him.

"Yes, he said hold tight, that they find out where or when we are as they were unable to find us on the grid."

The pink ranger nods, she was worried that last time that they left S.P.D they were nearly trapped in the 2000's. Bridge tenses up he slowly takes off his right hand glove and slowly traces it though the air leaving a wavy aura with a green glow hanging in the air. He was using his ability to read anyone's energy and aura. It showed a group of five teens laughing and joking as they headed towards another part of the forest.

"Guys we have company." Bridge whispered to his teammates. He took a panicked step forward stepping on a twig making it snap under the pressure. The laughing stopped the other group of teens were now close enough to hear what was going on.

Vida shushes the group she points towards the S.P.D rangers. Nick, Chip, Xander and Madison all rushed towards the source of the noise.

Mystic Force stopped in their tracks as they saw the S.P.D team.

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"We're the power rangers." Nick chuckles a little.

"You think this is funny do you?" Sky demands, his face a little flushed. Nick's grin grew even more.

"No that's not possible." He replied.

"Why not?" Jack said more than a little annoyed now.

"Because my friends and I are the power rangers." He said showing his phone morpher. Madison looks at Nick with a quizzical look on her face.

"Nick, I think that we should least hear them out, but not in the middle of the forest." Nick looks at every member of his team they all responded the same way, with a nod.

"Ok, follow us and we can talk at our base. Where it's safe."

Knowing that they were the visitors here they gave up and followed.

* * *

I know that this chapter seems a little jumpy right now. Things are changing are both teams ready to put aside their differences and save their own world and help the Mystic Force save the magical realms as well? I know that this chapter sucks so I'll copy and past it in to a word doc and do some rewriting with it. Ok as always please read and review this chapter.


	4. An apology AN

**An: To those who are waiting for an update for this Power Rangers story. I'm afraid that I will be placing it on hiatus for the foreseeable future, as I want to focus on my Uni resits. I'm really sorry.**

 **Till next time**

 **Best wishes.**

 **M.**


End file.
